Emily Goes To LA
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: Next Story in the Littlest CSI series. Emily recieves a case which has connections in LA. Will she be able to help Don Eppes and his team solve a string of serial killings on FBI agents? Disclaimer: I own nada but Emily. Read and Review!
1. Connections

Next story in the Littlest CSI series. Crossover with Numb3rs. When the murder of a Miami FBI Agent seems to connect with the murder of two other agents in LA, Horatio sends Emily out to help Don Eppes and his team find the killer.

Don Eppes, FBI Agent, leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him.

"So, let's go over what we have again." He said, looking over at Agent Megan Reeves.

"Well," Megan started. "We have two FBI agents murdered in their homes. The killer used the same weapons both times and the DNA we found at both Crime Scenes match."

"Is that the only way these two cases are connected?" Don asked.

"As far as we know, yes," Agent Colby Granger stated. "There are no other connections that we can find between the victims so far. They were in different departments, one was male, the other female. The only main connection is the weapons, the foreign DNA, and the fact that they are both FBI Agents."

Don ran a hand through his messy hair and gave vent to a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to have to bring in Charlie."

Hours later Megan, Don, Colby, and Agent David Sinclair, sat in Don's office, watching math professor and genius, Charlie Eppes, try to work out an algorithm that would determine any points where the agent's paths might have crossed in the past.

He shook his head, his curly hair falling everywhere, and turned to face his brother. "I just don't have enough data."

"Well, what more data would you need?" Don said, approaching the board.

"I'll need every bit of information that you could dig up about any past cases these victims worked on, but I don't know if even that will be enough."

"What will be enough then, Charlie?" Don asked, frustrated.

"Another murder."

Later that night Don sat alone in his office, poring over photographs from the case, trying to find something he had missed. He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, frustrated. He couldn't find anything.

His phone rang.

Emily Taylor, the youngest CSI on the Miami Dade Police force, was puzzled.

Two days ago, she had been assigned to a homicide. The victim had turned out to be an FBI agent. Emily had known immediately when she came to the scene that this was not the first time this killer had struck, and it wouldn't be the last. The position of the body, the careful precision in the fatal wounds, and the way things had been shifted in the room all screamed serial killer.

She could not, however, find any similar cases in any of the databases from surrounding districts and states. Also, and equally frustrating, this killer was careful, and had cleaned up well. He had not left anything at the scene that would give Emily any sort of lead. Even the DNA evidence had failed to turn up anything.

Emily now had only one option. She would have to start cross-referencing the particulars of her case with national databases. She started with the FBI database, looking for any ongoing investigations that had any sort of similarities with her case.

She found one rather more quickly than she expected. An FBI team in LA was currently investigating the murder of two FBI agents. She pulled up photos from local newspaper articles. She looked at her own photos. The similarities were striking. All the photos matched each other almost perfectly, besides the differences in the victims.

She paged Horatio, eager to tell him about her discovery.

Horatio showed up less than five minutes later.

"Yes?" He said as he walked into the layout room.

"I need some advice. Take a look at this." Emily showed him the two photos from the cases in LA and handed him her picture from her most recent Crime Scene.

"They are very similar aren't they?" Horatio said, looking from the picture to the computer screen.

"What should I do?" Emily asked.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Horatio replied, taking the picture and walking out of the lab.

He went to his office and made some calls. An FBI official in LA put him through to Don Eppes, the agent in charge of the investigation of the serial killings in LA.

"Hello?" A tired, gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Agent Eppes, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade PD."

"How can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"I have a crime scene out here that shows some striking similarities to the case I am told you are in charge of out there. It may relate to the murder of the two FBI Agents."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just faxed some information to your office actually."

"Hold on one minute."

Horatio waited.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"You were right. The similarities are too close to ignore."

"I know. What do you propose we do Agent Eppes?"

The line was silent for a moment.

"Why don't you send your CSI out here. She can bring all the notes pertaining to the case and help with our investigation." Don replied.

"Good." Said Horatio. "I'll send my CSI on the next flight to LA."

Horatio hung up the phone after saying goodbye to the FBI agent. He walked back down to the Layout Room.

"Pack your things." He said as he walked in to the room, where Emily was pouring over the LA photos.

"Why?" She asked, startled.

"You're going to LA."


	2. Meeting The Agents

Emily in LA chapter 2

Emily was nervous, to say the least, as she walked through the front doors of the massive LA FBI offices.

Horatio had made the necessary calls and she had relatives that she was able to stay with in LA. Her Aunt Janie and Uncle Matthew had received her kindly, and she was sure she would be content staying with them when she wasn't working with the FBI agents. She was more worried about being accepted by the FBI team than anything else. She was a kid, and people tended to not take her seriously. Also she was working out her jurisdiction, and feds were known to be testy about their turf.

She shifted the heavy bag of files on her shoulder, and made her way to the reception desk. She was directed to the elevators. She pressed the button for the fifth floor.

She stepped out of the elevator into an office space, separated by many cubicles. She could hear phones ringing. People were talking to each other, answering phones in cubicles, and writing things down. She walked a little further towards a desk at the forefront of the office.

"How can I help you?" A smiling secretary greeted her.

"I'm looking for Don Eppes. I'm the CSI from Miami." Emily answered, shifting her bag again.

"That's me."

Emily looked up. A tall, rather handsome agent, with dark hair and brown eyes was standing just behind the Secretary's desk.

"Agent Eppes. You are?" He said as he offered his hand

"Emily Taylor. I'm with Miami Dade PD." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"You can't be more than sixteen." He said softly, looking her over.

Emily blushed. "You guessed right."

Don looked at her in slight disbelief.

"If you need to see my credentials…"Emily started putting her bag down and opening it.

"No, no, that's alright. I just…wow…you'll have to talk with my brother. I'm sure you two will get along just great. Come with me." He said.

He turned and weaved his way through the cubicles, Emily following close behind. They came to a larger cubicle near the back of the office.

"Megan, Sinclair, Colby, and Charlie, I would like you to meet Dr. Emily Taylor, the CSI sent to us from Miami."

The four of them faced her.

"Emily, this is Megan." Don said, motioning to a pretty woman with reddish hair and brown eyes. Emily shook hands with the woman, smiling.

Emily was introduced to Sinclair, a taller black agent, who greeted her kindly. Colby, a handsome agent with dark brown hair, shook her hand, but looked slightly disbelieving of her.

"And this is my brother," Don said motioning to a younger man, with curly locks of dark hair and intelligent eyes. "Charlie."

Charlie reached forward to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Taylor."

Emily smiled. "It really is an honor to meet you Dr. Eppes. I've read quite a few of your papers. Your applications of equations and algorithms to crime are genius."

Charlie smiled. Don looked at the girl in surprise. She was smart. She had gotten on Charlie's good side right away.

"So we have two prodigies. Unbelievable." Said Colby, shaking his head.

"Have you brought the data from the Miami case?" Asked Charlie.

"It's all right here." Emily said, opening her bag and removing several files.

"Good," said Charlie. "I was going to meet Amita and Larry at the house to work on the algorithm later." He took the folders from Emily and began gathering other files on the FBI agents murdered in LA that Don had given him.

Emily watched Charlie bustle around for a moment, then turned to Don. "What should I do?"

Don looked at his brother and then back at the girl in front of him. He smiled.

"There's not much to do here right now, at least not until Charlie finishes his stuff. Why don't you go help him?"

Charlie smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Emily smiled and followed Charlie out the door.

"She looks excited." Megan observed as she watched Emily and Charlie walk out already holding an animated conversation.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Said Colby. "She's going to a little genius get-together."

"Charlie seems to like her." Said Sinclair.

"She was smart enough to get on Charlie's good side right away," Don said. "And he loves getting new students. I can see he's just as excited as she is. This little genius get-together could solve the case."


	3. I've got it!

Emily in LA chapter 3

"Dad! I'm home!" Charlie yelled as he opened the front door of his house. Emily followed him inside.

An older man bearing a tray of sandwiches and soda cans walked out of a door to Charlie's right. He had a kind face and warm eyes.

"Hey, Charlie. I was just making sandwiches. Amita and Larry are already in the garage."

The older man noticed Emily standing just behind Charlie.

"Who is this lovely young woman?" He asked Charlie.

"Oh. Yes. Dad, this is Dr. Emily Taylor. She's a CSI from Miami that's helping me and Don with the case."

"A CSI? Really?" The elder Eppes said, as he looked her up and down.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you sir." Emily replied with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dr. Taylor."

"Please, call me Emily."

"Okay, Emily. Will you carry this out to the garage?" The elder Eppes asked as he handed her a tray.

"Sure."

"Have fun!" Mr. Eppes called as she followed Charlie to the garage.

"I have new information." Charlie said as he walked into the garage. Emily set down the tray of sandwiches and sodas and looked around the garage. A pretty, young, Indian woman was smiling at Charlie. A man whose entire look screamed nerd was standing next one of many chalkboards set all around the room.

"Good, Charles," the nerd said, "Because frankly this algorithm will not be able to be completed unless we have more pertinent information."

"Well before we start, I would like you to meet Dr. Emily Taylor. She's a CSI from Miami that was sent out to help Don with the case. Don has assigned her to us for now." Charlie said.

"Hi." the Indian woman stepped forward, offering her hand. "I'm Amita."

Emily smiled and shook the young woman's hand.

"I'm Larry," the nerd said, stepping forward. "If you don't mind my inquiring, exactly how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Emily replied.

"Wow…" Amita said softly.

Charlie smiled. "She's read some of my papers."

Larry shook his head. Amita smiled.

"All you have to do to get on Charlie's good side is stroke his gigantic ego a little bit."

Emily laughed.

"Hey!" Charlie protested indignantly, "I do not have a gigantic ego!"

Amita just shook her head and grabbed a sandwich off the tray.

Hours later they had been through all the files, and had plugged all the information they could find into the algorithm.

"I found it," said Charlie. "I've found the point of intersection."

Emily looked up eagerly from the file she was mulling over.

"It's here." Charlie said, "This particular time about eight years ago. The three agents were all in this area together. Many parts of their lives seem to correspond at this point, such as the area they lived and worked in, and the areas they visited. The patterns match."

"Charles, I don't see anything in these files that gives any support to that argument." Larry said.

"Maybe it's not in the files." Emily interjected. "Maybe this was something the FBI withheld from the information we could get."

"I'll talk to Don and do a little digging. That can wait for tomorrow, though. Why don't you guys stay for dinner? Don will be home soon."

Amita, Larry, and Emily gratefully accepted the invitation, and followed Charlie back to the house, where the aroma of roast chicken welcomed them.


	4. Digging

Hello there everyone!

I'm back and I'm ready to write! horray! I'm going to finish up this one and I'm currently in the middle of 4 new stories for the Littlest CSI series! I am also branching into other fandoms as I am starting a CSI:NY series(up soon)!

I'm so glad that so many of you are reading this! I hope you continue to enjoy the stories!

I couldn't have done it w/o KatieC! My marvelous proofreader! haha :)

Emily in LA chapter 4

The next morning, Emily was back at the FBI building. She was seated comfortably next to Colby. The rest of the team was gathered around as Charlie explained the results of his calculations.

"So, as you can see here, their lives show some striking similarities at this point. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Asked Don, sitting slightly forward in his chair.

"We couldn't find any cases or similar events in the victim's lives in the files that correspond with this data," said Emily.

"So we thought," continued Charlie, "that there might be something that we haven't found that could explain this point of intersection."

"We'll do some digging then," said Don. "Emily and Colby, take the Miami victim. Charlie and Sinclair, take our first LA victim. Megan you're with me on our most recent victim. I want every piece of information on their lives that corresponds with that period of time. We'll meet back here in…" Don checked his watch. "Six hours. Let's go."

"Come on," said Colby, standing. Emily grabbed her files and followed him to his cubicle. Emily began digging through the files for that particular year, 1998. She pulled out all the information she could find. Colby began making phone calls and searching databases.

Four hours later, Emily gave a frustrated moan. She wasn't finding anything.

"Wait," said Colby. "What do you have there about August, 1998?"

Emily shuffled through her papers. "Just some notes on a couple of cases. Wait," Emily paused, pulling a small, stapled packet of papers from among the stack. "I didn't see this before." She bent down reading.

"Colby, it's a serial killing case. It's so similar, how could I have missed this? Victims all killed with severe stab wounds, lying on their stomachs…"

"Yeah I found a couple newspaper articles from that year. Several reports from San Antonio of a string of serial killings. The killer was never caught. Apparently our vic worked on it. The case was dropped because the killings eventually ceased."

Colby stood up quickly, rushing over to Don's office.

"What do you have Colby?" Don said turning his chair.

Colby and Emily explained their findings.

"We've got the same thing, only ours is December 1998, but also San Antonio." Don said.

Charlie and Sinclair ran up. "July 1998, San Antonio." Charlie said waving a file.

They pinned their findings to a board.

"So," Don said, pacing in front of the board. "Let's go over what we have now."

"We have a string of serial killings, in San Antonio, 1998." Charlie started.

"We have six victims from that string, and three FBI agents who opened and closed the cases on their own, one after the other." Colby said.

"No arrests were made." Emily added.

"And now," Megan interjected, "We have all three FBI agents who opened and closed these cases show up dead. They were all lying in the same position, all killed with possibly the same weapon, and all foreign DNA found at the scenes matches. However, we cannot find a match to the DNA in our databases."

"So now what are we going to do?" Asked Sinclair.

"We reopen the San Antonio case." Don answered.

Two hours later they stood around a board. The files had been brought out from the San Antonio serial killings.

"Nine victims, all killed by the same guy. The DNA just came back and all the foreign DNA from all nine cases matches." Don said, surveying the board.

"So how do we find this guy?" Emily asked.

"Let's go back to the original serial killings. If I have enough information, I can probably come up with a way to connect the victims, and possibly come up with where we can find this guy now," said Charlie.

"You do that Charlie. Emily, work with him. Megan, Colby and Sinclair, you guys will be working with me to find anyone else who might have tried to solve this case. We need to keep this guy from striking again."

They split up, ready to work overtime.


	5. Cold Cases

Emily in LA chapter 5

Emily was back in Charlie's garage that night, eating takeout Chinese, while she, Larry, Charlie, and Amita, tried their best to connect the serial killings.

It had been three hours since they had begun, and they were not finding too much. The room had lapsed into relative silence. The only sound was of Charlie scribbling away on his chalkboard and Larry's pacing.

Emily sighed. She put aside her plate of Chinese and stood stretching. She walked over to the table and picked up a file. She studied it for a minute.

"Wait!" Said Charlie, suddenly. "I've got it!"

"What?" Larry, Amita, and Emily said at the same time.

"Look here," Charlie said, picking up a folder, "They all belonged to this club thing. See in their planners! They talk about meetings of this book club."

"Okay," Emily said. "We'll see what else we can find out about this club and its members."

They dug through information for the next hour. "I found it!" yelled Emily. "A list of the members. There were eight. It was some sort of mystery novel fanatics club."

Charlie looked at the list. "Six are dead. That leaves us with two suspects."

Charlie grabbed all the information on the book club. "Let's go see Don."


	6. All's well that ends well

Emily in LA chapter 6

Emily was back in Don's office, drinking coffee and trying her best to stay awake. She had been up since 6:30 that morning and she was exhausted. The clock on the office wall was reading near midnight.

Megan came up, carrying yet another file. "All the information I could pull on this book club. They met at a local Border's once a week to discuss mystery novels."

"Okay," said Don. "Do we have the names of our two extra suspects?"

"Jon Robinson, and Maddie Harriet," Emily answered. "Background check shows that Jon has a rap sheet. Domestic violence apparently."

"Let's go see if we can find him then," said Don.

Emily, Don, and Megan went in Don's SUV with Colby and Sinclair following close behind. It was a long Drive to San Antonio. Emily spent most of the ride asleep. She was woken up by Don.

"Hey, Emily," he said kindly as she sleepily opened her eyes. "We are about an hour away. Will you drive so I can get some sleep?"

"Sure." Emily said.

Don pulled over and they switched. She followed Colby into town. A good hour later they were parking outside Mr. Robinson's apartment. It was 5:30 AM.

Emily got out of the car. Don looked over.

"Get out your gun." He said.

Emily nodded and unholstered her weapon. She looked up at the tall apartment building. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a curtain twitch, and a figure move away from the curtain. She shook her head and followed Don up the stairs.

When they reached Jon Robinson's apartment, Don banged on the door.

"FBI, open up!" Don yelled.

Silence. Don motioned for Colby to kick down the door.

Colby kicked the door in. Don went in first, gun in front of him. Megan, Colby, and Sinclair turned to left; Emily followed Don to the right. She felt edgy, as if her every move was being watched.

She shivered and turned the opposite direction of Don, just in time to see a dark figure emerge from behind a bathroom door that Don had just passed. The figure had a gun trained on Don. Emily heard the safety click off.

BANG!

Don fell forward as he heard the loud report of a gunshot from behind him. His ears were ringing.

_Am I hurt?_

He mentally checked himself over for any injuries. Nothing hurt. He rolled over slowly.

Emily was standing behind him, breathing hard, her gun trained at the body of a man on the ground. The man was holding a gun in his outstretched right hand.

Don stood up slowly. He kicked the gun away from the suspect and checked for a pulse

"Are you okay?" He said looking at Emily.

She nodded. Don heard pounding footsteps behind him and turned to see Megan, Colby and Sinclair rush up.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Megan asked.

"No," Don said shaking his head as he watched Emily holster her gun. "No one's hurt."

Later that afternoon the Don and his team were sitting in the office, wrapping up the case. The DNA from Jon Robinson had come back as a match to all nine original crime scenes.

An interview with Maddie Harriet had told them a lot about the man. Apparently, he was so into the mystery novels they discussed at the book club, that the others became afraid of him. They had been threatening to kick him out. Maddie had only escaped because she had been kind to him from the start, and had tried to be understanding.

Emily looked confused after the interview. "That still doesn't explain why he killed three FBI agents though."

Don just shook his head. "We know he's the one that did it. For now, I'm content with that."

Don looked over at the young CSI from Miami, watching her scribble on her report for the Miami case. The Lieutenant he had spoken to had been right. He had said she was a quick learner, and could think on her feet.

_Thank God for that._

Right now she looked exhausted as she gathered and organized all the messy files she had to take back to Miami.

"Hey," he said, approaching her, "Look my dad is making everybody his famous Sloppy Joes tonight. I was wondering if you would like to join us for a while?"

Emily smiled at him. "I think I will. Thanks."

That night Emily sat in a lounge chair in Charlie's backyard, talking to Amita.

"Yeah, LA is very nice. I definitely want to come back." Emily said, sipping her lemonade.

Amita didn't answer; she was staring at something. Emily followed her gaze. She was watching Charlie.

Emily smiled; her matchmaker mechanism was kicking in.

"Do you like him?" Emily asked leaning forward in her seat.

Amita snapped out of it, blinking as though she had just received some sort of shock.

"What?"

"Charlie."

"Oh. Well…" Amita was blushing.

Emily smiled.

"Go talk to him then."

Amita smiled and got up. Emily watched her walk over and start talking to Charlie.

She leaned back in her chair, sipping on her iced tea contentedly. She would definitely have to come back to LA sometime.


End file.
